1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording apparatus and more particularly to such recording apparatus in which means for protecting the printing head and the switch mechanism are in linkage with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing heads such as thermal head, ink jet head and discharge printing needle are apt to get dirty and deteriorated. Therefore, it is a common practice in the art to provide means for protecting the printing head in a recording apparatus. Such protecting means is manually removed prior to the start of printing operation. This puts the operator to trouble. Also, prior to the start of a printing operation, the operator generally has to turn on the power source switch, print mode setting switch and the like.